1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stepping exerciser, more particularly to one that does not pose safety problems to children, that has a relatively simple construction to reduce the production time, and that incorporates a counting device for generating a count output corresponding to the amount of exercise performed when the stepping exerciser is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stepping exerciser 1 is shown to comprise a base 11, a pair of pedal arms 12 mounted pivotally on the base 11, a pair of resistance cylinders 13 which interconnect the base 11 and the pedal arms 12 to provide resistance to pivoting movement of the pedal arms 12 relative to the base 11, and a pull cord assembly 2. The pull cord assembly 2 includes a U-shaped bracket 21 mounted on a bottom side of the base 11, a pulley 22 mounted rotatably on the bracket 21 about a vertical axis, and a pull cord 23 trained on the pulley 22 and having opposite ends connected to the pedal arms 12, respectively. Thus, when one of the pedal arms 12 is pivoted downwardly relative to the base 11, the other one of the pedal arms 12 will be pulled to pivot upwardly by virtue of the pulling action of the pull cord 23.
Some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional stepping exerciser 1 are as follows:
1. The pull cord assembly 2 is exposed and can pose safety problems when a child plays with the same. PA1 2. The pull cord assembly 2 involves numerous components that complicate the construction and that increase the production time of the stepping exerciser 1. PA1 3. The stepping exerciser 1 does not incorporate any means for generating a count output corresponding to the amount of exercise performed by the user. PA1 a base having an upright tubular member disposed thereon, the tubular member having lower and upper left and right portions, each of the lower left and right portions being formed with a circumferentially extending slot, each of the upper left and right portions having a pivot arm extending radially therefrom; PA1 a rotary member disposed inside the tubular member and rotatable relative to the tubular member about an axis of the tubular member, the rotary member having a pair of force transmitting rods that extend outwardly of the tubular member through the slots in the lower left and right portions of the tubular member, respectively; PA1 a pair of pivot couplers, each of which is sleeved rotatably on the pivot arm of a respective one of the upper left and right portions of the tubular member, and each of which has a movement driving rod that extends downwardly therefrom and that abuts against a respective one of the force transmitting rods; PA1 left and right pedal arms, each of which has a rear end, and a front end connected to a respective one of the pivot couplers such that downward pivoting movement of one of the pedal arms relative to the tubular member causes the movement driving rod on the respective one of the pivot couplers to push the respective one of the force transmitting rods for rotating the rotary member axially inside the tubular member, and causes the other one of the force transmitting rods to push the movement driving rod on the other one of the pivot couplers for upward pivoting movement of the other one of the pedal arms relative to the tubular member; PA1 a pair of resistance cylinders, each of which interconnects the base and the rear end of a respective one of the pedal arms to provide resistance to pivoting movement of the respective one of the pedal arms relative to the tubular member; and PA1 a counting device including a display unit mounted on the base for generating a count output corresponding to amount of exerciser performed when the stepping exerciser is in use.